Magareće godine (XIV glava)
Magareće godine Sjutradan, poslije ručka, Baja me uze za mišicu i povuče u ćošak trpezarije. – Čuj, imam s tobom jedan razgovor, ali o tome nikom ni riječi, jer ćeš poginuti. Vidjeh ga kako pažljivo opipa svoj čuveni "givikt" u džepu, pa se ozbiljno prepadoh i obećah mu: – Neću, sunca mi, ni zucnuti. Dabogda dobio deset jedinica ako ikom išta kažem. To je, kanda, Baji bilo dosta. On me izvede u dvorište, zavede iza svinjca i poče: – Čuješ, ti najbolje sastavljaš zadatke iz srpskohrvatskog jezika, pa ovaj... bi li ti znao da napišeš jedno pismo koje, kao tobož, piše jedan momak jednoj curi koju voli? – Pa, šta ja znam – otegnuh ja. – A šta on njoj piše? – Ih šta! Pa ti to treba da znaš. Zamisli na primjer, da si ti taj momak, a ona se zove, recimo, Mara. – Mara je Smrdonjina djevojka, neću to ime! – pobunih se ja. – Dobro, neću ni ja, ali onda nek bude, ovaj... nek bude neka tamo Zora. – E, Zora mi se sviđa – požurih ja. – Koja Zora?! – ljubomorno grmnu Baja i pođe rukom za svoj givikt. – Ma nikakva, brate. Dopada mi se ime Zora. – Tako kaži, da ne gineš prav-zdrav... Pisaćeš, dakle, nekoj Zori od nekog tamo koji je voli. – A kako se zove taj? – Kako! Ta rekao sam ti već, zamisli da si ti taj zaljubljeni. – Ehe, a šta ćeš ti meni dati za to? – počeh ja da ucjenjujem. – Ne da se meni džabe pisati i biti zaljubljen. – Dobro, dobićeš lijep komad mesnate slanine, a ne budeš li dobro napisao, čeka te ovo – i Baja izvuče iz džepa svoj ubojni gvozdeni teg. Sav taj naš razgovor odvijao se tiho, gotovo šapatom, u sjenci velikog svinjca, koji tako postade prvi ćutljivi svjedok naših đačkih ljubavnih doživljaja. Poslije toga dogovora Baja me odvede na tavan internata i gore, uz mali okrugli prozor, namjestismo neki stari sto i sanduk na koji se ja posadih, spreman za pisanje. – Evo ti ove bilježnice za matematiku pa ćeš u njoj sastavljati pismo, a onaj pravi zaljubljeni prepisaće ga načisto – reče mi Baja i položi preda me na sto plavu đačku svesku i olovku. – Samo prije neg počneš pismo, pogledaj malo i ove dvije stvari. Tu Baja postavi na jedan kraj stola podobar komad slanine prošaran mesom, a na drugi kraj stavi svoj čuveni givikt i narogušeno poprijeti: – Vidiš, budeš li dobro sastavio, čeka te ova carska slanina, a bude li slabo napisano, ne gine ti givikt u leđa! Tako ti moj prvi vanškolski pismeni sastav poče da se stvara između masne nagrade i gvozdene kazne. Jadni Brankiću, bogme si obrao bostan! Uzeo sam, dakle, bilježnicu preda se, latio se olovke i pogledao u Baju. – Kako taj momak treba da počne pismo, kazuj? – Ih kako! – durnu se on. – Rekao sam ti već: zamisli da jako, jako voliš tu Zoru. Podbočih glavu rukom, zagledah se u otvorenu bilježnicu pred sobom i baš kao za pakost pročitah pri vrhu stranice sitan zapis nažvrljan Bajinim rukopisom: "Pazitelj Smrdonja je dvonogi konj!!!" Uporno sam se trudio da više ne mislim na tu prokletu rečenicu, čak sam i oči zatvarao, ali sve je bilo uzalud: preda mnom je stalno lebdila slika nekakvog dvonogog kljušeta u Smrdonjinom jesenjem kaputu. – Šta je, što ne počneš? – nestrpljivo se javi Baja. – Na šta sad misliš? – Na dvonogog konja – lupih ja. Baja posegnu rukom na onu stranu stola gdje je stajao givikt i opasno zabrunda: – Izgoni konja iz glave, jer sad ćeš... – Dobro, dobro, odmah ću! Iš, đavo te... Dvonožna konjska napast zaista iščeznu kao dalek bljesak munje, a umjesto nje preda me izroni slika našeg razreda i sasvim blizu, gotovo pred mojim nosom, trepnuše krupne sjajne oči naše koleginice iz prve klupe, Zore Tanković... Da, da, od tih sam očiju najviše bježao, a ipak ih najviše tražio, plašio se njihova pogleda, a u sebi, opet, priželjkivao da se baš taj pogled na meni zadrži. Eh, njoj ću ja pisati. Pun treme uz burno udaranje srca, ja napisah prve riječi: Draga Zoro! Pročitah u sebi taj kratak redak i toga istog trena učini mi se da ja to zaista njoj pišem, da će to Zora sjutra čitati, pa zaboravih i Baju, i tavan, i dvonogo konjče i nastavih da nižem rečenicu za rečenicom. Činilo mi se da ljepuškastu nestašnu Zoru poznajem već sto godina, da bi bez nje opustjela i srušila se čitava gimnazija, a ja od žalosti umro i zauvijek ostao mrtav mrtvicijat. Baja je pažljivo, bez šuškanja, pratio moj rad, a kad ja malo zastadoh, prateći u mašti Zorin lak hod preko razreda, Baja se prepade da sam se ja već zamorio, pa natače na nož jedan režanj slanine i provrti mi ga pred samim nosom. – Pogledaj šta te čeka, pa raspali dalje. A ja sam pisao i pisao, a kad mi se učini da sam sve iskazao, ja se prenuh kao iza sna, jer se sjetih da sada dolazi ono najvažnije: potpis. Ah, kako bih od sveg srca stavio podno pisma onako kako sam čitao u nekoj knjizi: "Voli te Branko." – Vraga, kakav Branko – pomislih u sebi – ovo je pismo za Baju! Ipak, praveći se da ništa ne znam, ja naglas pročitah čitavo pismo i mirno upitah svoga krupnog drugara: – A koga ćemo potpisati? – Hm, ovaj... znaš, to je za jednog našeg kolegu iz varoši, ne mogu ti sada reći koji je... on će to već sam potpisati. Pošteno mi je pružio moju zaradu, onaj komad slanine, i još me jednom opomenuo: – Nikom ni riječi, jesi li čuo... A baš si dobro napisao, onako kako sam ja želio... to jest, onaj moj drug koji voli tu Zoru. Iako sam primio baš dobru nagradu za svoj trud, ipak sam zbog nečeg bio vrlo rastužen. Kako i ne bih! Mislio sam o Zori, gledao njezine okice, pisao joj i sad – sve to dadneš nekom za jedan običan komad slanine! Eh, Branko, Branko, zar se tako prodaje ono što voliš?! Da nekako smirim tu svoju pravu grizu savjesti, ja naveče kradom povukoh Dulu Hajduka u mračan ćošak dvorišta i pokazah mu onu slaninu. – Burazeru, evo slanine, a ti samo negdje nabavi hljeba, pa da se krka. De-De-Ha od radosti samo ciknu, poskoči, udari se petama pozadi i strugnu u zgradu. Za desetak minuta eto ga s povelikim komadom "vekne". – Odakle ti to, ej? – Bobo Gica bio je dobar pa mi je to ostavio u svom ormanu i još dobro zamotao u peškir da ne bi ko ukrao. Baš mu hvala. Motali smo onu slaninu u toploj noći, pod jesenjim zvijezdama, i oba smo zadovoljno ćutali, De-De-Ha srećan zbog iznenadna čašćenja, a ja sav blažen zbog veselih krupnih očiju koje ću s jutra vidjeti u prvoj klupi našeg razreda. Iza Dedića oraha penjao se okrugao pun mjesec i na njemu rđasta nejasna mrlja, koja mi je zbog nečeg ličila na dvonogog konja u Smrdonjinu kaputu. S velikom tremom primičem se zgradi gimnazije. Otkad sam, juče, napisao ono pismo za Baju, sve mi se čini da ga je već u ruke dobila Zora Tanković, pročitala ga i sad samo čeka da se ja pojavim u razredu. Kako li ću samo proći kraj njezine klupe? Ušunjao sam se u naš razred baš u najvećoj halabuci, desetak minuta prije početka časa, ali kao za pakost – Zora je već bila na svome mjestu, u prvoj klupi. Kao da već zna da ću baš ja naići, ona mirno po-diže glavu i svoje vlažne bistre oči radoznalo zaustavi na meni kao da će reći: – Ti li si taj pismenko? Buknuh kao najrumenija bulka u polju, prosto mi se zapali lice, koljena mi klecnuše, zirnuh lijevo-desno i tek tada spazih prolaz između dva reda klupa i zbunjeno šmugnuh put svoga mjesta. Sjeo sam ni sam ne znam kako, kao da se spustih padobranom, a kad me minu prva trema, spazih Zoru kako se okreće iz prve klupe, isteže vitak struk i traži me pogledom. Brže-bolje oborih oči i zabuljih se u istoriju, trudeći se da se ozbiljno udubim u čitanje. Jest vraga! Triput sam za redom pročitao kako se kralj Milutin oženio Simonidom, vrlo mladom princezom, ali mi u mašti Simonida liči potpuno na Zoru (ta ko može biti ljepši od nje!) i sve mi se čini, sad će mi ona prići otud od prve klupe, zabljesnuti me zlatnom krunom i reći: "Oženi se sa mnom." – Ih, majko mila, da se to desi! Oženio bih se pet stotina puta i samo sjedio i gledao u Zoru. Ne bih nikad ni jeo, ni pio, ni spavao. Ne bih, sunca mi! Zora, lukav i svevideći ženski stvor, odmah je uočila moju zbunjenost i nekoliko puta obazrela se da provjeri hoću li pred njenim pogledom sakriti oči. Krio sam, naravno, čak se i oznojio, a srce mi je tako šašavo poskakivalo i tuklo da od njegova tutnja ništa drugo nisam čuo. Odjednom se Zora diže sa svog mjesta, uputi se mojoj klupi i vrlo spretno, šušteći haljinom, uvuče se na prazno sjedište do mene i meko gugutnu: – Smetam li? "Kako da smetaš, najčarobniji stvore na svijetu! – kliknuh ja u sebi. – Popni mi se na rame, sjedni mi na glavu, odnijeću te na rukama do izvora Klokota, pokrašću za tebe sve orahe po selu Pritoci, izbekeljiću se neustrašivo na Šicu policajca!... " Kao što rekoh, sve sam to u sebi viknuo, a u stvari na Zorino naj-najslađe pitanje, promrsio sam nešto nerazumljivo i sve mi se činilo da je čitava moja klupa, zajedno sa mnom i Zorom, odletjela nekud u obasjane oblake i sad, evo, sjedimo u lakom nebeskom pamuku, visoko iznad škole, profesora i ocjena. Zbogom, prosti zemaljski svijetu, mi se više nikad nećemo vratiti! Odnekud iz mora zaljuljanih oblaka, a ipak sasvim uz svoje uvo, čujem Zorino gukanje: – Hoćeš li mi napisati nešto u spomenar? Ti pišeš pjesme, zna se to. Tek tad mi se malo razvezaše usta. Progovorih, ali jedva prepoznadoh svoj rođeni glas, uzbuđen i promukao. Počeo sam i sam da grgućem poput grlice na nekoj trešnji mog rodnog sela Hašana: – Napisaću... jednu pjesmicu. – Dobro, evo ti moga spomenara. Položila je preda me tvrdo ukoričen album na kome je zlatnim slovima, latinicom, usko štampano "Poezie". Ja ga brže-bolje turnuh pod klupu. Uradih to baš na vrijeme, jer upravo odnekle ispade Dule Hajduk i, videći Zoru kako odlazi, podrugljivo se iskliberi: – Pazi je, što se ova mala vrcka mota oko naših klupa. Sigurno je došla da prepiše domaći zadatak iz matematike. Ja umalo ne dreknuh: "Zar je vrcka ovo divno slatko stvorenje, ti, majmune jedan iz Gornje Suvaje! Ovo je najbistrija djevojka u čitavom Bihaću, pametnija od profesora matematike, mudrija od svake maturantkinje!" Na žalost, moja bistra i mudra ljepotica bila je već sljedećeg časa prozvana da odgovara zemljopis i tako se slavno "ugruvala" da se čitav razred cerekao slušajući je kako lupa. Kazala je, na primjer, i to da je glavni grad Francuske Madrid i da se Sredozemno more uliva u Egipat. – Kako se uliva, pobogu, dijete! – čudio se profesor. – Ta nije more neka rijeka da se negdje uliva. – Ho-ho-ho-ho! – groktao je razred, a jedini sam ja viteški ćutao i mrštio se. Pa šta, vrlo važno, zašto se Sredozemno more ne bi bar malo odlivalo u taj prokleti Egipat! Ta Zora je to tako slatko otcvrkutala da sam zaista čvrsto bio uvjeren da Sredozemno more baš tamo teče. A i ti nesrećni Francuzi, što su baš tako tvrdoglavo zapeli da im glavni grad bude Pariz, a ne Madrid? Za Zorinu ljubav ja bih pristao da se moje rođeno selo, Hašani, prozove Ulan Bator i da se u njemu ga je trogrbe kamile i pije kobilje mlijeko, kumis. Sljedećeg časa, na istoriji, i ja sam, bogme, poprilično zabrljao. Prozvan je najprije Baja, a onda ja, ali smo obojica zbunjeno pričali da je profesor odmah vidio da s nama nešto nije u redu. Vidim, dječaci, učili ste, ali nešto niste pri sebi. Rastreseni ste, misli vam lutaju, bježe... Znam ja dobro šta je to – magareće godine. Opet čitav razred zagrokta, zacereka se, zanjišta, a neko čak i kukuriknu, koristeći se opštom larmom. Navališe s pitanjima: – Gospodine profesore, šta su to magareće godine? – Pričajte, gospodine! Čak i moja nebeska golubica, Zora, procvrkuta nešto slatko, ciliknu kao srebrno zvonce i milo pogleda starca za katedrom, a ja od srca požalih što toga trena nisam na njegovu mjestu, pa makar bio ne znam kakav ćelavi čičekanja sa ćelom, cvikerima i dubokim kaljačama. – Djeco, pa vi ste sad u magarećim godinama – dobrodušno reče starac. – To su trinaesta, četrnaesta, petnaesta godina kad se djeca uznemire, nepokorna su, svojeglava, pišu prve pjesme, bune se, a, bogami, zagleda se i dječak u djevojčicu... – Ho-ho-hi-hi! – prasnu razred. – Bogami se spremaju i da crnu knjigu unište – šapnu mi na uvo jedan od Mandića. – Baja je pregolem za magare, on je u konjskim godinama! – ubaci Krsto Buva uz opšti smijeh, a Baja se samo na to trže, virnu u svoj "tefter" i progunđa: – Sreća tvoja što si platio članarinu! Hvala, brate! Toga dana odjezdio sam u internat srećan, prosto ploveći po vazduhu, ručao sam brzo, kao u snu, i odmah odjurio gore na tavan, gdje sam Baji pisao pismo, samo da što prije ostanem nasamo sa Zorinim spo-menarom. Najprije sam ga tri-četiri, a možda i svih osam puta, pobožno poljubio, iako je mirisao na mastilo i kolače, a tek sam ga onda otvorio. Ljudi moji, što ti sve nema u jednom spomenaru nestašne ljepuškaste učenice trećeg razreda gimnazije! Nalijepljenih sličica, crteža, pjesmica, mudrih misli, savjeta i svakojakih potpisa. Čitav jedan muzej. Naravno, najviše je bilo nacrtanih srca, jedna su kao list jorgovana, druga poput jabuke, treća obojena, isti uzrio patlidžan, neka su gorjela plamenom kao pijetlov rep, jedno je bilo probodeno strijelom koja je više ličila na glogov kolac, a na drugom su bila vratašca kao da su precrtana s našeg internatskog svinjca. Prosto si očekivao da se otud pokaže debeljucno prasence i da gurlikne: – Hr-nji, volim te! Bilo je zatim cvijeća kakvog nema ni u jednoj botanici i ni u kakvoj livadi na svijetu, majušnih kućica i mlinova s vodopadom, zečeva, golubova, pilića i jezera okruženih jelama. Čak se našlo i neko pseto s mašnom koje je poprilično ličilo na konja, a ispod njega potpis "Stojan Bubalo, IIa raz.". Bilo je to, dakle, rukotvorina onoga spadala i skitnice, poznatog u čitavoj nižoj gimnaziji pod imenom "Toja od Žegara". Mene, razrednog "pjesnika", posebno su interesovale mnogobrojne pjesme, rasute širom spomenara. Naravno, već na prvoj stranici nalazila se ona prastara pjesmica, obavezna u svakom spomenaru ovoga svijeta: Kad se popneš na brdašce, na visoke stijene, metni ruku na srdašce pa se sjeti mene. Odmah ispod nje, i sto tako stara i poznata, samo više dirljiva, bila je ona: Zaključao sam te u svoje srce da ne možeš izaći, a ključ sam izgubio, ne mogu ga naći. Baš tu pjesmicu krasilo je ono srce s vratašcima našega svinjca i s katancem u obliku korpe za voće. Jedan Zorin poznanik "skovao" je pjesmicu koja bi bila mnogo podesnija za kakvu istoriju nego za spomenar. Počinjala je stihovima: Tiha voda opada, tursko carstvo propada... Ispod nje, u zagradi, nekoje dodao olovkom "Budala!" Najgluplji zapis nalazio se na kraju, na unutrašnjoj, sivoj strani korica tako da ga je teško bilo i opaziti. To je, izgleda, krišom zabilježeno, ali se "pisac" svakako zaboravio pa se, po navici, i sam potpisao: Imena Luda nalaze se svuda! Stevo Biljetina. I taj je bio iz našeg razreda, zvali smo ga "Kravorepac". Međutim, najveće iznenađenje bilo je za mene kad sam u spomenaru otkrio i jednu pjesmicu – zamislite samo čiju! – Dule Dabića – Hajduka. Glasila je ovako: Zorine oči veselo strše i kroz naš razred osjećaj vrše. Kad ona dođe, svima je milo, pa zato uvijek sjedimo čilo. – Oho, gledajder ti Dule Hajduka, kad prije stiže, kad li pjesmu sastavi! – uskliknuli ja dvostruko ljubomoran: i na to što Dule pjesme piše, i što mu je Zora dala spomenar prije nego meni.– Kako li se samo ućutao, razbojnik, pa ništa ne kazuje! Podjaren njegovim "izdajstvom", ja zapeh da sastavim što ljepšu pjesmicu. Iziđe mi pred oči Zora sa svojim krupnim očima, ponovo začuh njen glas, pa, sav zanesen i blažen, utonuh u poplavu najljepših ri-ječi. Zasipale su me kao trešnjin cvijet kad proljetni vjetar dune, kao snježna vijavica o zimskom školskom raspustu. Postao sam jedna mala rascvrkutana ševa, izgubljena u plavetnilu ljetnjeg neba nad mojim rod-nim Hašanima. Na kraju, bogami, ispade pjesmica od čitavih osam redova. Pročitah je dva-tri puta i, oduševljen, glasno uzviknuh: – Ja sam najbolji! Istog trenutka, na moje veliko zaprepašćenje, iza mojih leđa začu se još glasnije, kao neki odjek iz bunara: – Ja sam još bolji! Munjevito se okrenuh. Na tavanskim vratima stajao je poslužitelj Jovo Skandal i zlurado se smješkao. – Bolji sam, bolji, jer sam te ukebao, tičice! Zbunih se, pocrvenjeh i brzo gurnuh spomenar pod kaput, ali Skandal brzo priskoči i pograbi me za ruku. – Aha, neko antidržavno pisanje! Ovamoder taj tefter! S ta mi je pomagalo da se otimam. Jovo mi uze spomenar iz ruku, poče da ga prelistava, začuđeno nadiže obrve, zatim se sasvim primače prozoru, sjede na sanduk i udube se u čitanje. Stajao sam pored njega, sav odrvenio od nekog čudnog straha, dok on odjednom podiže glavu i upita: – Ovo đaci jedni drugima za uspomenu pišu, je li? – Jeste – skrušeno promucah ja, očekujući pljusak od prijekora i grdnji. Međutim, na moje veliko iznenađenje, Jovo Skandal ponovo spusti oči na spomenar i nastavi da čita, kadikad suzdržano uzdišući. Najzad podiže glavu i tužno, vlažnih očiju, obrati se meni. – Moj dragi đače, a ja sam ti čovjek samouk, tek sam u vojsci čestito naučio čitati i pisati. A u tvojim godinama radio sam i rintao kod strica, kod komšija, kod crnog đavola. Tukao me je ko je god stigao, niko lijepu riječ da mi kaže, a vidiš ti vas – pišete jedni drugima sve neke lijepe riječi, pa blage, pa tanke kao svila, uspomene ostavljate. Eh, životu, životu! Tu bivši hajdučki čuvar zatvori spomenar, pomilova korice svojom tvrdom rukom i meko me zamoli: – Daj mi ovo pozajmi do sjutra da se sit načitam, čuvaću ga bolje nego one svoje hajduke. Dao sam mu drage volje, a kasno uveče, poslije časa učenja, ja iziđoh u dvorište i vrlo se iznenadili kad na Jovinu sobičku spazih osvijetljen prozor. Prišunjah se na prstima i virnuh unutra. Ogrnut kabanicom, Skandal je sjedio za stolom, podnimljen na ruke, a na ot-voren spomenar pred njim kapale su teške suze surovog hajdučkog stražara.